Beyond The Walls
by MageofSpace924
Summary: AU-Jane Crocker hates her princess life, her brother John the only reason she stays. When she gets kidnapped one night John desperately leaves the Prospit palace in search of her. Jane is now in an experience that only seems to worsen as she tries to escape. Someone wants to use Jane for her own agenda, but is there another mastermind behind more plans that await the entire world?


**Author's Note:**

 **Hai! This is my first uploaded story and I've been working hard on it. This is a complete AU (kind of medieval idk), and the story line my own. I hope you enjoy! Please-comments and suggestions ALWAYS needed/welcome/wanted. Since this is my first story, go ahead and criticize, any and all help needed for future reference.**

 **Main Ships (don't kill me plz): Karezi, DaveJade, JohnRoxy, Davekat (pale), Rosemary, DirkJake-and many others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these amazing characters-Andrew Hussie does lmao.**

Jane Crocker

You absolutely hate your life. There is nothing else to say on that matter. Your life sucks ass and there is no one in your entire miserable life that could change that. Well, maybe is at least _one_ person out there... Nope. Absolutely no one. Not even John. You would trade your life ANYTIME, even with the poorest peasant. At least they have freedom. _But you have John! John is why you're still here..._ You sigh and sit up in your luxurious bed, rubbing the sleep out of your droopy, blue eyes since you can't seem to fall asleep. You grab your red-framed glasses off the nightstand and don them upon your face, taking a look around using the faint moonlight that shines throughout your room. SO it wasn't morning.

Your bedroom is as big as one of the houses down in the village below. The halls behind your tall, decorative door are as long as the winding roads throughout the kingdom of Skaia. The garden outside the grand double doors is bigger than the entire palace itself. The shining castle walls rise high but not merely halfway up the tallest tower. That tower happens to be your bedroom, looming above all else. You often gaze out the golden windowsill, wondering what it would be like to be free, to roam anywhere outside the palace gates. Because even with all the space and money and riches you own, you feel trapped, like a fly tangled within the silken webs made by the strongest spider. You have freedom, but not _their type_ of freedom. They don't have to uphold a reputation or reach high expectations. They don't have to always act so high and proper. They can play and have fun almost anytime whereas you are jack-packed with activities and shit that you don't care for. They don't have everyone else depending on them to one day be the ru-

*knock knock*

You jerk up, startled by the sudden noise that broke the wishful silence you had gotten lost in.

"May I come in your Highness?" says a muffled voice.

What? Who could be at her door so late? It must be important to be at this time...

"Yes you may," you answer dismissively, sure it is just your servant.

As you begin to get out of bed you hear the soft click and turn of the doorknob, and the silent creaking of the door opening coming shortly after.

You turn towards the sounds to see who waits in the doorway for you.

"Who are you?" you whisper as the unfamiliar figure standing in the doorway begins to take large steps toward you.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!" you exclaim but you are unable to stop the tall silhouette that still makes its way to you. You begin to back away from your bed towards the windowsill. You can't do anything. You know you are defenseless because your powers only heal. And you begin to panic.

"Stop!" The strange, horned figure is about five feet away from you and closing in. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Why is no one coming? Can't they hear you? You can hear its harsh breathing. You push yourself against the glistening wall as you feel a searing pain across your chest.

"AHHH!" you scream as you raise your hand to feel the bleeding cut across your collarbone. As soon as you place your hand on it, it heals, the cut rapidly closing up, and the blood slowly seeping back into your skin. You look back up at the figure in fear, noticing small features. Its slimy hand brings a shimmering veil in the shape of a bag over your head.

"NO!" You duck away and back up quickly towards the wall again, but you didn't see where you were going. "HELP M-AHHHHHH!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Your thighs painfully hit the railing of your windowsill and you trip, falling backwards out of your bedroom. You scream as you feel the rush of the air biting your body and before your insufferable world turns black, you look back at your window searching for help, only to find a pair of glowing violet eyes staring back at you.

John Egbert

 _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone...She's...SHE'S GONE. How could she be gone?! HOW?,_ you wonder relentlessly. You remember the tears of sadness that ran down your face like a leak in a dam; a slow and small trickle at first, then a rush of raging water breaking through. Your eyes are still a little red and puffy from crying so much, and when you entered her room, you are sure that what you saw was real.

~ _Flashback_ ~

" _NO!"_

 _You wake up immediately after hearing Jane's call of distress. "Jane?" You wave your arm over the bed and the wind obeys your command, blowing off your bright covers as you race out of bed. You push the door open and turn left to where her room is, beginning to run._

" _HELP M-AHHHHHH!"_

 _You yell and run with all your might using the strength of the midnight breeze to help you sprint faster. On the way you see guards with gaping holes in their torso, their blood painting the golden tiled floors. Her door slammed against the back wall as you thrust it open with your body force. In her abandoned room you see a dark cloaked figure spinning around, its cape swirling around it like the intricate petals of a rose._

" _YOU! Who are you?! Where is Jane?!"_

But roses also have their thorns, _you remember as it blasts powerful surges of white magic towards you. You fly up in the heir (sry I had to do that hehe) and dissipate into the wind to appear closer to the cloaked figure to find out who terrorized Jane, but you were too late. You appear where the slimy silhouette was standing right before it jumped out of the window into the dark night._

" _NOOO! UGH COME BACK HERE!"_

 _You angrily fly out of the window to see it fly off into the darkened night with a girl in golden robes in it arms._

" _Jane... No...NOO!"_

 _You race after it, soaring through the cold night, but the kidnapper is nowhere in sight._

 _You know you're too late so you float back to Jane's window and lean against the hard, cold wall that glistened with blood._

" _No..."_

 _The tears began falling as you slid down to the floor, lying in a heap of a mess._

" _No.."_

 _You cry and cry and cry, choking on your sobs when the remaining servants and guards run into the room. They all start babbling at once, some breaking down into tears; others punching the shit out of the furniture in rage. But everyone goes silent as your father enters the room._

" _Where is my daughter," he booms._

 _You don't wanna hear anything your dad has to say right now because you know it won't help. She's gone. So you get up and hop out the window, floating slowly down Prospit's highest tower and into the garden. Everything seemed so dull now. You let the tears fall once again as you sit on a bed of stone, making a promise that you don't ever plan on breaking._

" _I will find you Jane. I promise. I swear on the all the power of the Green Sun. I will find out who did this to you and make them pay. I SWEAR I will find out, Jane. And I will find you, my dear sister. I will."_

 **-In the Dark-**

" **It is done. I have her."**

" **I know. I can see anything anywhere."**

" **Ah yes."**

" **How did you forget? I even helped you complete the mission."**

" **I know, I know. She is unconscious in my arms. But why did you want me to hurt her?"**

" **So we could see if her powers were true and strong. They are, although she can be much, much stronger with our training."**

" **I still cannot believe this plan of yours worked. I thought it was hopeless."**

" **... Excuse me?"**

 ***gulp***

" **Yes Dark One?"**

" **Did you doubt me?"**

" **N-No. I-I just doubted myself. I didn't think She would assign me to this task after my previous attempts."**

" **Hmm... Well that had better be the reason. You know even with that stick I enchanted for you, I am still immensely more powerful than you."**

" **Yes Dark One. I understand."**

" **Good. Now you should go tell Her that you have finished this expedition, and with your unexpected success, She may reward you."**

" **Aren't you going to tell Her?"**

" **... I thought that this was your mission."**

" **... Yes. Yes it is. And I shall tell Her when I arrive."**

" **And when would that be?"**

" **Soon."**


End file.
